list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neferpitou
Neferpitou "Pitou" is a Chimera Ant and one of the Royal Guards. Relationships *Chimera Ant Queen (mother) *Meruem (brother/master) *Menthuthuyoupi (brother/partner) *Shaiapouf (brother/partner) *many other siblings Powers and Abilities Powers Feline physiology: Neferpitou has the appearance of a humanoid cat with wavy white hair. Her cat-like ears and tail are covered with yellow and white fur respectively. She has ruby-red eyes and her knees have demarcated joints like insect legs. Neferpitou's hands are also slightly larger than an average human hand. Also owing to her feline lineage, she has enhanced senses and very accurate instincts. *''Enhanced vision:'' Neferpitou was able to spot Kite, Gon, and Killua, who were around more than half a kilometer away. She even caught sight of Isaac Netero, who completely turned off his aura in the storm of Zeno's transmuted dragons, although this was also achieved through his highly developed instinct. *''Enhanced hearing:'' Neferpitou was also able to hear a cell phone that was on low volume with her extremely accurate hearing while Gon, who has a similar ability, could not hear anything. *''Enhanced olfaction:'' Neferpitou was able to smell Pokkle while the latter was hiding in a massive pile of bones. Doctor Blythe: Doctor Blythe is a giant doll conjured by Neferpitou, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It is equipped with countless medical tools that can be used to provide first aide as well as perform major surgeries. A lethal wound to the stomach can be treated in less than one hour and destroyed corpses can be reconstructed to be later manipulated. Doctor Blythe cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to Neferpitou's tail, limited her radius of movement to twenty meters while the ability is active. Furthermore, other Hatsu abilities or En cannot be used in the meanwhile and leaves only a small amount of aura to protect her body with. Puppeteering: After emitting her aura in the shape of a clown-esque puppeteer, Neferpitou can attach it to a body to exercise complete control over the body in question. She can not only move it, but also make it speak and even have it use Nen regardless of whether the owner of the body is a Nen user. If the corpse is indeed that of a Nen user, Neferpitou can have it use its Nen abilities. The orders of each puppet are set by Neferpitou beforehand, so it is able to move automatically, but the Royal Guard can still reposition it as they please. The number of bodies Neferpitou can control at the same time is unknown. It is known to be higher than fifty, but her puppets are noted to be of lower quality than Morel Mackernasey's. Neferpitou can sense when one of her puppets has been disabled, which, combined with her En, allows her to monitor vast areas. It appears that the puppeteers can be hidden with In. Terpsichora: Terpsichora takes the form of a monstrous ballerina with strings connecting its fingertips to Neferpitou's body like a marionette. It is a combat-oriented ability that manipulates Neferpitou. It only takes 0.1 seconds for Terpsichora to be used offensively after being manifested. Due to Neferpitou commanded it to "dance past its limits" and the noticeable effect of swelling the muscles in the user's hands and legs, the latter much like when they are preparing to jump, it seems the ability can increase her physical abilities. Even after Neferpitou's head was crushed, the ability remained active out of her loyalty to the King, becoming stronger and enabling her to mutilate Gon's arm. Abilities As one of the three members of the Royal Guard, Neferpitou is one of the most powerful Chimera Ants to live and one of the strongest characters in the series. Neferpitou fought and killed Kite while suffering only minor injuries, having just discovered Nen. Meruem also commented on Neferpitou's strength, after failing to kill them with one of his tail strikes, leaving them with only minor bruises. The Hunter's Association's Chairman Isaac Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter during his prime, wondered if Neferpitou was more powerful than him. Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck were completely frightened by the extension and malice of Neferpitou's aura during their first encounter. Preternatural perception: Unlike in the previous examples mentioned, Neferpitou has also displayed what some may regard as a sixth sense. In the moments before the palace siege, Neferpitou looked up to see without any stimulation or reason to do so, seeing Isaac and Zeno whilst the latter performed his Dragon Dive, with Neferpitou herself not knowing why. She also recognized Isaac as being the most dangerous between the two men almost the instant the duo emerged from the clouds and into their perception and awareness range. Immense strength: Neferpitou can rip off human limbs and heads without strain and with just one hand. Her legs are so powerful that she can cover distances of more than half a kilometer with just one leap. She can also pounce off the air with her incredibly strong legs and rush to Meruem's side. Immense speed and reflexes: Neferpitou reached Kite's party, who was very far away from her, as soon as she entered her En. Neferpitou's reactions are also top-notch, as she could catch a glimpse of Isaac's hands moving whilst he was preparing his ability, meaning she is able to perceive movement at speeds of at least Mach 1. She also was able to leap to Meruem from pressing off the air with extreme speed. Immense agility: Neferpitou can move very deftly and attack from any angle. Immense durability: Neferpitou withstood a blow from Isaac without wounds. More remarkably, a grown, empowered Gon needed to use his Jajanken: Rock several times before finally managing to crush her skull. High intelligence: Neferpitou's strength doesn't require her to think as much in battle. Still, Neferpitou is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings. She can understand the power of humans she kills in order to select the ones to resurrect as puppets. Neferpitou has highly developed instincts which often lead her to make the correct choices. She is a fast learner, as she mastered Nen in an unprecedented short time. Additionally, she learned how the human brain works and guessed how to manipulate it after reading just one anatomy book. Proficient hand-to-hand combatant: Thanks to her heightened physical capabilities, Neferpitou is an excellent brawler. She only has to use her claws to dispatch her enemies. Neferpitou's fighting style makes full use of her remarkable strength, speed, agility, balance, and flexibility. Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users